phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror
" |image= View of the beach.jpg |caption= A view of Phineas and Ferb's backyard beach. |season= 1 |production=102b |broadcast=2 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dan Povenmire |storyboards=Chris Headrick Jon Barry |director=Dan Povenmire |us=September 28, 2007 |xd= |toon=September 8, 2008 |international= February 6, 2008 (Disney Channel Latin America) |pairedwith="Rollercoaster" (2007-2008) "The Fast and the Phineas" (2008-present) |dvd=''The Fast and the Phineas'' | arc= | adapt= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb build a huge paradise of a beach in their backyard on the hottest day of the year. Meanwhile, Agent P tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from stealing all lawn gnomes in the Tri-State Area in revenge for having to dress as one in his youth. Episode Summary On the hottest day of the summer, Phineas and Ferb are sitting in the shade under the tree, listening to the radio. Perry is lying down nearby. DJ Stanky Dog advises everyone to take it easy by sitting under a shady tree with "an aquatic mammal of some sort". Even though they've met the recommendations, Phineas doesn't want a little heat stopping them from having the "best day ever" because this would mean that "the morning DJs win". Linda announces that she is heading to the spa while Dad is cleaning out the basement, and heads off. Candace states that this means she's in charge by default. She surveys what Phineas and Ferb doing, (which she thinks is making a beach in the sandbox but it's bigger) then tells them to carry on and heads back inside. Phineas realizes that they need more sand, and then notices that Perry has disappeared. Perry walks over to a decorative mushroom, opens the top and jumps inside. When he lands in his lair, he steps to his right, noting with satisfaction that his Agent P fedora falls on his head at precisely the right moment. Major Monogram gives Agent P his briefing. Lawn gnomes, which protect gardens against "the evils of black magic", are disappearing. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has to be behind it all. Meanwhile, the first truckload of sand has arrived. Phineas signs for the delivery after confirming that he is too young to be a landscape contractor. Isabella stops by to see what is going on. Phineas shows her their progress. Ferb is perched atop a sprinkler, and the truck pours out the sand. Isabella wants the Fireside Girls to earn their Aquatic Safety badges by being lifeguards. Phineas approves. Candace is talking on the phone to Stacy, but the sounds of the dolphin Ferb is carrying, and a splash alert her that her brothers are up to something. As Phineas welcomes the Fireside Girls to their beach, Candace dismisses it as "way below your usual standards". She continues her speech but doesn't notice that Ferb has used a remote control to lower the fence until a beach ball hits her in the head. The full extent of the boys' efforts is revealed: a true backyard beach. Just as Candace is about to call mom, Jenny and Stacy come by. They announce that Jeremy and his buddies will be there shortly, which changes Candace's mind. She drops her phone and runs off. Nearby, Agent P has disguised himself as a lawn gnome. A giant vacuum pulls him down through the ground, to where Dr. Doofenshmirtz is observing the lawn gnomes he is collecting. There, Agent P, disguised as a lawn gnome, reveals himself. Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulls out a remote to activate a trap to catch Agent P in, but it's the remote to the garage door. He tries again, and the big screen TV turns on. The third time's the charm, though. Having caught Agent P, he tries to re-activate the TV, and it's the garage door opener again. Back at the beach, things are getting underway: a band is playing music, people are dancing and playing in the sand, and a dolphin's waterspout is used as a drinking fountain. Ferb takes Phineas out parasailing. As Jeremy is preparing his surfboard, Candace brings him a drink but is hit on the head by a falling coconut. She falls on top of a surprised crab, who then carries her off. The crab happens to carry her over to the limbo contest. Candace wins the contest and is crowned "Queen Wahini of the Beach". Ferb helps her celebrate by singing "Backyard Beach". Candace declares that she has never been happier. Linda, meanwhile, suddenly thinks that something must be wrong because Candace has not called her once. She cuts her spa visit short and heads home. It has taken a while, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz has finally located the right remote, and so he begins his multimedia presentation so that Agent P will finally understand his pain. When he and his parents lived in Gimmelshtump, they came across lean times, and their beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. Since it was necessary to protect the zatzenfruit garden against "witches, spells and wood trolls", his father dressed Heinz up as a gnome and forced him to stand watch for hours at a time during the day and night. Any time Heinz tried to move, such as when friends came by to play "Kick the Schtumpel", to eat doonkelberries or to wave at his neighbor Kenny, his father was right there, yelling at him not to move. This event traumatized him and drove him to take away all lawn gnomes now that he had become an adult. To achieve that goal, Dr. Doofenshmirtz built the Destruct-inator. Agent P is shocked by its terrifying sight. But Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still not having much luck with remotes because when he tries to turn the TV on, he inadvertently opens the door to Agent P's cage. Back at the beach, the surf contest is about to begin. Buford tries to push his way in, but Phineas points out the "No Bullying, No Yodeling" sign. The man in traditional Alpine clothing isn't happy with the situation either. Bobby Nelson is the first surfer, but doesn't last long. Django doesn't fare any better because Buford has decided to combine professional wrestling with surfing. Buford scores an average of 0.375 from the judges. Phineas is next up. Using a holographic projector, he thwarts Buford's attack on him. Phineas displays some tremendous surfing skills and wins the contest. The judges give him some nearly impossible scores: 105, Infinity, and the re-thinking of Einstein's Theory of Relativity. Meanwhile, Candace is dancing with Jeremy. Just as the band changes to a slow dance, Ferb delivers her cell phone to her on a tray. Mom is calling to see if everything is okay. Candace dreamily replies that everything is wonderful and that the boys are doing "such wonderful things". Mom knows that this isn't right and announces her imminent arrival back home. Candace finds herself having to keep her mom from seeing what Phineas and Ferb are doing. The battle between Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz continues underground below the beach. The vacuum that was collecting the gnomes has now been put into reverse, causing it to blow lawn gnomes out of what looks like a volcano. Panic ensues, causing one of the beach-goers to yell "Run for your lives, its gnome-ageddon!". Everyone runs. In the front driveway, Linda says she wants an explanation of what is going on, and after a moment's reluctance, Candace tells the truth. During that time, the scene cuts back to the fight between Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The vacuum is knocked back into "suck" mode, and it starts sucking everything down to them. Candace is still telling the truth as the vacuum starts removing the water. She describes Buford's attempt to get the surfing trophy while the vacuum continues to suck down the water, sand, palm trees and everything else on the beach. Candace wraps it up with a plea to her mom to let her "just have my moment". With the removal of the beach and all that goes with it, Perry climbs up out of the hole, and Phineas calls an end to the party. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Perry walk back to their yard, accompanied by cheering from the others. The fence rises back up just as Linda steps into the backyard. Candace is devastated and is gently helped by her mom and Isabella inside to get her out of the sun. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry head back to the tree to continue their relaxation. Stanky Dog gives them a shout-out and says to slather on the sunscreen because tomorrow will be another scorcher. "With a slight chance of scattered lawn gnomes," adds Ferb. Transcript Songs *"If Summer Only Lasted One Day" *"Backyard Beach" (song) (Voted #2 on "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") *"The Moment Has Arrived (Our Song)" *"Perry the Platypus" (song) End Credits "Perry the Platypus (song) " Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Ferb sings the song "Backyard Beach". What'cha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry opens the top of a decorative mushroom in the backyard. When he reaches the bottom, he steps to his right, and his fedora drops onto his head from a different tube. Evil Jingle None. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention Instead of running into their invention, it flies too close to the sun and bursts into flames. A platypus? PERRY THE PLATYPUS?! Memorable Quotes Perry the Platypus? You are mine now! No, that was the garage door opener. You are mine now! And that was the TV remote. YOU ARE MİNE NOW! Now I shall finally rid myself of you! But first, pay your attention to the giant screen and- Maybe I need to turn the cable on first?}} Back in Gimmelshtump in the days of my youth, the Doofenshmirtzes were a proud family. But those were lean times for my father and our beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. Who would protect our zatzenfruit garden from those witches, spells and wood trolls? From a tender age, my father decided that it would be me. |'Mr. Doofenshmirtz': Bewege dich nicht! (Caption: "Don't move!") |'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': While the other children played Kick-the-Schtumpel and eat Doonkelberries, I would stand for hours. |'Mr. Doofenshmirtz': Bewege dich nicht! |'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': All through the cold night as the Spitzenhounds howled, my only companion was the moon. And my neighbor Kenny. |'Mr. Doofenshmirtz': Bewege dich nicht! |'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': And since my lawn gnome was taken away from me, I will destroy every lawn gnome in the entire Tri-State Area!}} Oof!}} Background Information *In the episode, Ferb is voiced by Danny Jacob doing a Jamaican rapper impression instead of Thomas Sangster for the singing part of "Backyard Beach". *When the gnomes start shooting out of the volcano, someone screams "Who's protecting our gardens?!". This voice sounds a lot like Mitchel Musso, the actor that later voices the character, Jeremy. * This episode became Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error! after Dr. Doofenshmirtz used his Change-inator-inator on it as part of the Spot the Diff marathon. **Kim Possible makes a cameo in the Spot the Diff version. * From this episode onward, Phineas' voice is a falsetto, though it isn't noticeable until Jerk De Soleil. Production Information * Episode description from the second Phineas and February 2007 press release:Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_091907.html ::It's the hottest day of summer in this showcase episode, "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," and ingenious Phineas Flynn and his resourceful stepbrother Ferb Fletcher decide to make a tropical beach paradise in their very own backyard. Soon, all the neighborhood kids come to enjoy it, the boy's dad uses the influx of sand to search for a rare bottle cap and bonds with Baljeet who is also a collector and Isabella and the Wilderness Girls Troop serve as lifeguards. Candace alerts mom that she'd better come home to see what's going on but quickly changes her mind when she becomes the most popular girl on the beach. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus (aka Agent P) must stop evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from stealing all the lawn gnomes in the Tri-State Area, leaving thousands of gardens unprotected. *First appearance of Buford the Bully. This episode is also one of the few to mention his last name, during the surfing contest. Here it is pronounced "Von Stomm", but it is later changed to van Stomm. *This is the second episode with a song in the end credits that was not featured in the episode. *Though it is the second preview episode, this is the last episode to premiere in 2007. International Premieres *February 6, 2008 (Disney Channel Latin America) *March 13, 2008 (Disney Channel Spain) * June 2, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) Errors * When Candace cries "What have you done to my paradise?!" Phineas' shorts are plain orange when they're supposed to have white clouds on them. * As Candace emerges from hiding behind a palm tree to hand Jeremy a pineapple drink, the flower pattern on her bikini top briefly dissapears as the drink in her left hand passes in front of it, making her top appear plain red while her skirt still has the flower pattern. The pattern on her top becomes visible again after the drink in her right hand passes in front of her top. * When Candace is talking to Stacy, she is in her normal outfit, but barefoot. Her shoes and socks reappear when she is outside busting her brothers. * Phineas performs a Hang-32 in the surfing competition, but as his wisdom teeth presumably have not yet come in, he should only be capable of a Hang-28. *When the beach is constructed, the entire property behind Phineas and Ferb's street is replaced with sand and water, meaning that the entire ocean would be coming up to the street. This is impossible, as there was no way they could do it without demolishing the houses behind their property. That would also mean that Linda should have been able to see the beach before she gets home but somehow, she does not. *At the beginning, when Phineas, Ferb, and Perry are sitting under their tree, Perry's eyes are blue, when they are supposed to be brown. *At the beginning of the song, the blond girl at the bottom left has some of her hair missing. * Linda says that she'll be home in two minutes, but the time between when she says that and when she comes home is eight seconds in real time. *The third judge is said to have considered rethinking Einstein's Theory of Relativity. However, the equation crossed out is e=mc2, which is Einstein's mass-energy conversion theory. *Stanky Dog says that today is the hottest day of the year, but Phineas says the same thing in "Great Balls Of Water". *After Candace asks Jeremy "So, are you having fun?", the music and lights come up. However, the lights are also totally visible in the sky in the background. *When Phineas is explaining the plan to Isabella, Ginger, Katie, Milly and Holly are there too. But after the fence falls, Milly is gone and Adyson and Gretchen are there instead. *All of the Fireside Girls (except Isabella) have tangerine necks off and on throughout the episode. *Ginger wears her usual hairstyle when she first appears, but after the fence falls she has pigtails. *In one of the overview scenes, Isabella is wearing a tangerine swimming cap instead of her pink bow. *Linda mentioned that Lawrence is cleaning out the garage for the day. However, wouldn't Lawrence have looked outside and spotted the beach? Continuity * The same period of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's childhood seen in this episode is revisited and expanded upon in the episodes "Got Game?," "The Chronicles of Meap", "This Is Your Backstory", and "Father's Day." Allusions * Movies - The episode references several "cheesy" beach party movies from the 50s and 60s. * Spaceballs - There is a suck/blow lever in Doofenshmirtz's lair, referencing the 1987 film. * The Surfing Contest Announcer says that it is gnome-ageddon when the lawn gnomes are falling out of the sky, a reference to the word Armageddon, a dramatic and catastrophic conflict. Trivia *This is the first time that Ferb sings. *During the construction of the beach, for a moment it appears that Ferb is doing the "sprinkler" dance, but he is, in fact, standing on top of a large water sprinkler. *The lawn gnomes currently sold in the Tri-State Area are basically unchanged from when Heinz Doofenshmirtz was growing up in Gimmelshtump. Since Major Monogram states that the gardens are no longer protected because the lawn gnomes were stolen, this would indicate that this particular lawn gnome design has proven itself quite effective over many years in combating magic. It's possible that they are being imported to Danville from the Gimmelshtump area. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz was still forced to stand in as a lawn gnome even after the family's situation changed. The details are revealed in "Got Game?" and are later seen in "The Chronicles of Meap". *Jeremy doesn't speak in this episode. *Phineas's sandals seem to resemble the ones worn by Django Brown, but unlike his, they're blue. *Stacy and Jenny are the ones that crown Candace after she wins the limbo contest. *This would be the first time that Perry the Platypus is seen exiting Doofenshmirtz' hideout. *This is the first episode that Doofenshmirtz does not say "Curse you, Perry The Platypus!" *This is one of two episodes where Isabella wears a bow that is not close to the color of clothes she is wearing (she wears a red swimsuit, but with a pink bow). The other time is in Candace Loses Her Head, where she also wears a pink bow with her Fireside Girl uniform. *This is the first time that Phineas and Ferb deliberately clean up one of their big ideas. However, only the beach sand is cleaned up on purpose; the water is cleaned up when Perry changes the setting of the Destructinator to Suck. *Django Brown makes his first appearance. *This is the first time that Candace didn't try to bust Phineas and Ferb. *It was unknown how the beach returned to the neighborhood after the episode. *Candace's bikini can be seen again for a short moment in the episode "Flop Starz". She wears it again throughout "The Mom Attractor". *Stacy's bikini can be seen again briefly for a short moment in the episode "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". * The song from the end credits ("Perry the Platypus") was later extended in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". * Doofenshmirtz says that maybe he needs to "turn the cable on first" when trying to get the giant screen to work, just as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro told Linda to "turn on the cable box first" in "The Fast and the Phineas". *This is the second, and last, preview episode. ("Rollercoaster") Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace, Additional Voices *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom, Additional Voices *Alyson Stoner as Isabella and Jenny, Additional Voices *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Diamond White as Holly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Isabella Murad as Milly *Michaela Zee as Ginger *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy , Additional Voices *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Mr. Doofenshmirtz, Yodeler, Additional Voices *Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Keone Young as Dancer, Additional Voices :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: designates a character that appears but does not speak References vi:Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror de:Der Strand gleich hinterm Haus es:Terror y Gnomos en una fiesta en la Playa nl:Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror pl:Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru pt-br:Festa de Terror Na Praia Com Gnomos de Jardim Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:L Category:Article stubs